Recently, a display device using a light-emitting diode (Light-Emitting Diode, LED) as a display pixel has attracted attention because of its lightweight and thin-thickness. The contrast or color tone of such display device does not change according to the angle of view, thus such display device is not limited by the angle of view, in addition, the response speed of the display device is fast when color changes, so that the display device is used more widely.
A light-emitting unit of the above described display device can include a micro-LED element and a bonding pad. An element pin of the micro-LED element is correspondingly welded to a bonding pin of the bonding pad, so as to facilitate the micro-LED element to be connected with other structures. In the related art, a structure of the bonding pin is same as a structure of the element pin. When assembling the micro-LED element and the bonding pad, the element pin of the micro-LED element is correspondingly placed on the bonding pin of the bonding pad, and then a welding process is performed.
However, since a size of the micro-LED element is relatively small, when assembling the micro-LED element and the bonding pad, requirements on alignment precision of the micro-LED element and the bonding pad is relatively high, and thus a yield is relatively low.